The Will Of The Force
by WhenTheLightCalls
Summary: Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away... Galactic War has raged across the galaxy for centuries, each war more destructive than the last. The Force has been there for each of these wars, and now it's time for the Force to intervene. All it needed to do was to make a slight change to the past, to bring one of the galaxies greatest heros to the point where the galaxy changed the most.


Chapter 1: A Different Ending

Rating:T

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any way, shape, or form.

Notes: Welcome to a new story from WhenTheLightCalls. This is kind of a crossover I guess, a Star Wars and Star Wars The Old Republic story. I've really gotten into the old republic plot and I wanted to write up an idea I had for a story. Now this may be a bit of a shorter story compared to my other ones but I'm still figuring out the rest of the plot so it very well may not be. This will follow the story of the Jedi knight campaign along with the companions you gain along the way, plus any extra character from the game that i choose. This takes place during the ending of the Knights Of The Fallen Empire. The full name of the main protagonist will be Sora Orizon, and if y'all thinks a bad name, then leave some name suggestions in a review. Now onto the story!

The force is always present in the galaxy. It binds all living things together, flowing through all manner of creature. The force is balanced by the aspects of both good and evil. Each aspect had an opposite, like the two sides of a coin. Good deeds equal to Bad deeds. Hope equals to fear. Tyranny equals to Rebellion. Light equals to dark. But yet there is another side to the force, which sits in perfect balance in the force. Both dark and light, together and not together, becoming just the force. Many believe that this balanced area of the force is where the force actually has a conscious. That is not just a power, but a sentient being that just wants balance and peace. Although it can't act on this and help the galaxy directly, it can do so in subtle ways. However there are very rare and special occasions were the force can intervene in a very grand way to protect the galaxy and its people. Just like in this instance, when the force used Sora Orizon to protect the galaxy from certain doom.

Odessen, Space Battle

Old Republic Era

They had won. The Alliance won the battle against the Eternal Empire. All they needed to do was finish off the flagship of eternal emperor Arcann, the son of the previous eternal emperor Valkorion. And all they needed to do was use the Gravestones Omnicannon to destroy it, along with a good chunk of the Eternal fleet. Currently Sora Orison, the Battle Master of the Jedi council and current commander of the Alliance, was heading towards the Gravestone in a single man fighter that he quote un quote 'borrowed' from the Eternal Emperor's flagship. He just allowed the Emperor and his mother Senya to escape from the system. It may have been a bad idea in the eyes of others to allow them to flee, but he trusted that Senya knew what she was doing. Plus, he felt through the force that the former emperor was no longer immersed in the dark side. He felt Arcanns confusion, regret, and guilt roll off of him in waves. Maybe there was hope for the once evil tyrant after all.

Sora was the galaxys definition of a handsome man. He had shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes with a very defined face. He had a very tanned complexion with a very built body from all of his vigorous Jedi training. He wore traditional Jedi robes with some differences such as he now wore black fingerless gloves and he wore black combat boots. Were the robe would normally be beige, it was now a light brown color with a white shirt under the robes. He had pieces of white armor strapped to his forearms, shoulders, and legs with a Mandalorian styled grey chest piece strapped over the front of his robes with the symbol of the Alliance on it's middle in a red color. Over all of this he had a long black robe with a hood and short sleeves. Attached to his belt was three different lightsaber hilts from his many adventures through the galaxy. The first one was his first lightsaber he created to finish his training as a padawan. It has a bright blue kyber crystal in its hilt, with the hilt itself being silver and black. His second one is a lightsaber with a bit of a longer hilt that he was given after receiving the title of Battlemaster. It has a green kyber crystal inside it and the hilt itself is gold and silver. The last one is slightly different to its siblings as its design was much darker in nature, much like it's dark grey and black colors. The kyber crystal within it was a light purple color that was more connected to just the force, not just the light side or the dark side.

As Sora approached the alliances deadliest ship, he saw that omnicannon was still building up even though the cannon shouldn't be able to charge up so much energy at once. "Koth, what's going on with the Omnicannon? Should I be concerned with the amount of energy radiating off of it?" Koth Vortena, former captain from the Eternal Empire, was typing away on a console at the bridge as some cables started sparking around him as alarms started blaring out. "I don't know what's going on, and yes you should be! Theron's not answering his holo and other systems on-board are getting drained of power and redirected towards the Omnicannon. I can't stop it from here! Doc are you able to do anything to help on the other console?!" Arkiban 'Doc' Kimble, the ego inflated medic, was typing away at another console right next to Koth looking frustrated. "Man, I'm a doctor, not an engineer. I know how cure people of disease and fix broken bodies, but not broken ships!" Lana Beniko, Sith spy master and one of the founders of the Alliance, was flying the shuttle that was used to board Arcann's flagship back to the Gravestone along with Vette, the former master thief Twi'lek, Gault Rennow, the sly tongued mercenary Davarinian, Kira Carsen, the sharp witted Jedi Knight of the republic, and Lord Scourge, Sith Pureblood and former wrath of the former Sith Emperor. After listening over the holo, all four of the companions in the back of the shuttle looked at each other nervously as Lana spoke. "We know Theron. Wouldn't do something like this on purpose. He could be in danger! Has the Gravestone been boarded?" Lana asks nervously. "Hold on, I'll scan the ship. But it should be impossible, nothing could get past our scanners!"

Koth quickly typed on the console to initiate a scan of the ship. The door to the bridge opens, with Nadia Grell, the eager Sarkhai Jedi Knight, and Jaesa Willsaam, former Jedi padawan now turned light Sith, running into the bridge. Koth looks up at the two as Doc kept typing away on his console as the scan began to take its course. "We ran into some Eternal Knights on board!" Nadia exclaims as Jaesa backs her up. "We don't know how many more are on board bit we managed to take some of them down." Doc just sighs nervously. "Well, that pretty much confirmed what we know already." T7 suddenly beeps put, getting everyone's attention as he connects to the camera system in the ship. "Good thinking T7. Maybe we can find them before they anymore damage." Koth says as the console then lights up and letting out a noise as Koth checked it. "Damn! A stealth shuttle is docked on our side! But how, a ship that size shouldn't be able to have stealth tech on board!"

Sora grits his teeth slightly as he finally reaches the Gravestones main hanger and lands. "Nadia, Doc, and Jaesa, go to where that ship is docked and disconnect it from the Gravestone. Koth show them where exactly that ship is docked and navigate them from the bridge. Lana as soon as you land, head up to the omnicannon along with Kira and Gault. Vette and Scourge meet up with Jaesa, Nadia, and Doc to help them detach the stealth shuttle and take out any stragglers along the way." Sora ordered as he hops out of his ship and puts is right hand up to his ear. "Torian, Do you copy?" Torian Cadera, the loyal and deadly Mandalorian, was currently running through the ship alongside Fideltin Rusk, the Chagrian Commander of the Republic, and HK 51, the deadly assassin droid. "Yes Commander, I'm with Rusk and HK awaiting your orders." Sora paused in thought before continuing. "You three are to travel through the corridors of the Gravestone and clear out any remaining intruders on board." HK pulls his rifle from his right shoulder. "Statement: This task shall be completed with one hundred percent proficiency Master." If HK could express what he was feeling with facial expressions, you would've seen a bloodthirsty smirk stretch across his metal face. "Exclamation: Let's exterminate these meatbags for master!" Torian just sighed at the the bloodlust filled droids antics as Rusk responded immediately. "It shall be done Commander. You can count on us." Sora just smiles as he starts running from the hanger into the corridors of the Gravestone. "What will you be doing through all this Sora?" Lana asks as she lands in the main hanger and opens the back ramp. "I'm going to help with the stragglers while heading up to the Omnicannons bridge. With Theron not answering his holo and the Omnicannon, I have a bad feeling about what's happening up there."

As Sora ran directly to were the nearest elevator was able to reach the Omnicannon the quickest, he grabs his Jedi Lightsaber from his belt as he runs across two knights of the Eternal Empire, both guarding the hallway that lead to the ships elevator. Both knights ignited their saber spears and entered into combat ready positions. Sora stopped in front of the knights with a hard glare as he ignites his own saber. "I have no wish to hurt you two, but your blocking my way to my friend. Surrender now and move outta the way, or I'll move you myself." They respond to his demand by charging at the battle master with their spears raised. Sora simply ran at the two with a low stance looking as if he was going for their legs. As the two swung their sabers down Sora quickly jumped up onto the right wall of the hall and flipped off the wall, making the knights quickly swing up. Sora simply twists around their sabers and with one fluid slash of his lightsaber, both of the knights weapons were cut in half. Building up the force before he landed, Sora extinguished his Azul Saber and landed on his feet behind the knights. As soon as he lands in a crouched position a huge shockwave of the force expands out from his body and into the two knights, slamming both of them into the walls of the corridors, rendering them unconscious. Sora stands taking a deep breath as he puts his right hand to his earpiece. "Everyone, Eternal Knights are on board guarding the Omnicannon! Jaesa, Kira and Doc, once your done, immediately head to the Omnicannon bridge to help out." Sora then walks up to the elevator and gets in, pushing a button which closes the doors and it starts going up. 'Please, allow Theron to be alright.'

Omnicannon bridge

At That Same moment

Theron Shan, the former SIS republic spy, had a huge gash across his forehead as he laid on the floor dazed. Thanks to his own cybernetic enhancements and training he barely registered the pain at all. Hell the blow to the head that he received would make most people pass out instantly. All though having been force pushed into a wall should have given him even worse injuries to begin with. His vision began to unblur as his eyes started to focus, however that focus went as a bright, sulfuric yellow blade hovered mere inches from his face, allowing him to feel the pure heat that the saber gives off. His eyes line of sight wandered past the light of the saber at the blurry figure holding it. The figure had a femine shape with dark robes and armor covering the body. Looking past this, Theron looked at her face as his eyesight finally focused completely. Her eyes were a bright sulfuric yellow just like her lightsaber and her hair was jet black that was mostly covered by a hood. He knew this woman, this woman was pure evil, almost more evil than the deceased with emperor. This woman's name is Vaylin, the powerful daughter of the Former Eternal Emperor Valkorion.

The powerful force user was looking down at Theron with a proud smirk on her face, her eyes gleaming with amusement. It had been easy for her to sneak onto the Gravestone with the help of the Arcann's personal stealth shuttle which was located underneath the actual throne room of the flagship. After she was separated from her mother and brother she fled to the secret elevator located behind the throne which led the stealth shuttle named 'The Eternal Night'. Usually there are 20 Eternal Knights stationed by the said shuttle if there ever was a situation in which they were ever needed to board another ship alongside their emperor. However given that the current emperor is missing and Vaylin Immediately took command with a scary kind of demeanor, the knights followed her every order. It had been easy for the crew to sneak aboard the Gravestone using the Eternal Nights stealth tech, it had been almost child's play. Vaylin had one clear goal in mind right now; destroy the alliances deadliest weapon. Of course she had other goals in mind like killing the alliances commander and murdering all of his friends, destroy the alliance base on Odessen, and completely conquer the galaxy. But for now, destroying the Gravestone will be enough for now. She had sent eight of the knights to go throughout the ship to kill as much of the crew as they can and sabotage as many of the ships systems as they can. Seven more knights were left behind to protect their ships docking corridor. She took the last five with her to find the Omnicannon bridge, hoping to use the ships ultimate weapon as a bomb that would completely annihilate the Gravestone. Luckily for her, they ran across a crew member of the Gravestone, and she may have interrogated them a bit to get that information before executing them on the spot. From there it had been a cake walk. She made her way up to the Omnicannon bridge with no resistance and ripped open it's door using the force, throwing the only two people in there into the wall opposite of the door, knocking them out. Then she gave SCORPIO access to the Gravestones Omnicannon systems through a holo, threatening the droid with death it didn't overload the cannon. Now she stood triumphantly, watching as the Omnicannon bright glow got even brighter. With a small chuckle she looked down at the downed spy with a sadistic grin.

"Looks like I win." She said. "No, you won't ever win. Not against the Alliance, and especially not against the commander." Theron says, slowly sitting up. "Sora is one of the best Jedi in the galaxy. He'll beat you for sure, even if I'm not there to see it happen." Theron looks up at the evil mistress with a look of defiance as her smile just widened. "I'll see to it that you don't." She pulls her lightsaber back slightly, getting ready to stab the cybernetic spy. But before she gets the chance to kill Theron, Sora rushes into the bridge with his Jedi blade jumps and kicks the first knight he sees in the face with a force enhanced foot. He then quickly deflects a strike from another and slashes his midsection nearly in half. Two more storm over at him, only to be grabbed by Sora through the force, then slammed into each other. Sora then leaps with both hands on his hilt and slams his blade down. Vaylin simply lifts her blade and blocks the attack. The last knight gets behind Sora to cut him down, only to be gunned down as Theron rolls away from Vaylin and pulls out his blaster from his waist holster and shoots the knight. As Soras and Vaylin's eyes met, the looks on their faces couldn't have any more different. Sora had a small frown with his eyes full determination and hope. Vaylin had a cold smirk etched on her face with her eyes full of rage and willpower. "Well, at least I don't have to hunt for you now. I can kill you and cripple your alliance in one fatal blow." She said. "No, I won't allow that." Sora said in a calm tone. "I will defeat you and your empire. Like i said to your brother, I'm beyond the light and the dark, I am one with the force." Vaylin's smirk grows at this. "We shall see if that is true. However, compared to my power, your merely an infant."

Holding out her right hand, she starts gathering a large amount of the force. Therons eyes widen as he pulls himself to stand on the wall and stumbles towards them. As Theron yells, Sora throws his right palm up pointing at Vaylin, before a huge surge of power explodes, sending both of the force users at the epicenter flying back from each other. All Sora could hear was Theron yelling out his name, before blacking out mid flight.

Author notes:

Hey everyone, Yeah it's me, the author wasn't uploaded in a bit. Sorry about that, I've been busy with work and my dog had surgery so I had to take care of him for 2 weeks, luckily he's much better now :D

Hopefully you liked the story, it's been hectic trying to write it but I got there. Now next up will be probably the most worked on and longest running story I'll have up. However, after that I have at least 2 new story ideas that I want to write out, although probably not for a while lol. I promise that I will try to upload a bit more frequently since I now have the time to write the stories.

Voting:

I need help in deciding on who should be the life mate of the man character. Your choices are:

Kira Carsen

Nadia Grell

Lana Beniko

Or 2 of either one (basically tell me what 2 outta the three do you want to see him with if you want to see that kind of relationship lol)

The sooner you vote the sooner I start writing a new chapter.

Alrighty then, my next story should be out soon so look out for that.

Until next time, until the next chapter… Until The Light Calls again… Peace.

l


End file.
